the_world_of_nyrondiefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragornian Hunters
The Dragornian Hunters Dragornians came into being when the first settlers were colonizing the untamed lands of present-day Nyrondie. The elite caste of warrior-monks was to defend Humans from the monsters which inhabited the wild and demons which wander the world. Nowadays, when monsters have become slightly more common, the demand for the Dragornians' services has increased significantly. on account of this only a few representatives of the true Dragornians still travel the world, most being simply mages forced or coerced into joining. Due to their otherness, unusual abilities and religious origins, Dragornians are generally respected and/or feared, rarely are they met with insolence. This deference was made manifest during their infamous attack on Cliphtos in the Freelands, which led to the destruction of the fortress and the death of most of the Ungit worshippers living there. A Dragornian Hunter is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, is a worshiper of the goddess Istra, and has undergone certain mysterious rituals (these rituals are performed in secret at specially hallowed locations) in preparation for becoming a demon-hunter. Dracus Livingstun is rumored to be the greatest Dragornian ever (whether or not these rumors are true or simply propaganda is unknown). He is said to lead the Dragornians from a secret fortress known by the name of Dimmoor. Typically Dragornians are taken in as children, where they are subjected to and relentless physical and mental training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Dragornian is specifically trained to hunt and kill human and inhuman prey. The key permanent results of the training shared by all Dragornians include: Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond most normal humans. A Dragornians physical skills are sufficient to defeat most demons if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. In general, a Dragornian is a formidable and often overwhelming opponent to the more mundane races thanks to their physical prowess, and extensive training. However they are not infallible, as they can still make mistakes, take a misstep in battle against mundane men or supernatural demons, or be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and individuals who have the skill to match a Dragornian. Though rare is the individual who managed to slay a Dragornian out of skill rather than dumb luck or by ambush. Though a Dragornian's eyes are one way to stick out, standard means of identification is the Dragorian ring; this device aids in the detection of demons, and no Dragornian would part with one willingly. It is a common belief, even among Dragornians themselves, that they have no capacity for emotion. This may be debatable - and rather relative, considering the rigors of their training and the dangers they face as a matter of course. Perhaps they have simply never had the time (or exposure to society) to develop or recognize the reactions to mundane experiences that most take for granted. '' “ Despite my long friendship with Dracus Livingstun, I know little more about this peculiar brotherhood or guild than learned tomes provide. On top of that, I am obliged to discretion, so I shall write nothing more than necessary on the subject. The exact character of their training remains a mystery. It is known it consists, among others, of the Trials - processes that transform the trainee through difficult (and dangerous) '' ''combinations of challenges. Those who survive them gain superhuman reflexes, speed of reaction, and many other traits making them lethal foes. During their training they learn swordplay and basics of tracking as well as many other more useful. Armed in this set of abilities, the Dragornians can effectively fulfill their objective, that is protect humans from the monsters inhabiting our world.” – ''Jerrod Isfiksun